The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bird feeding formulas and more specifically relates to a recipe for bird food for hand feeding young birds.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are four bird types including Nectar eating birds, insect eating, carnivores as well as fruit and seed eating which all obtain their own needs and varieties of food content. Nectar eating birds go from one flower to another pollinating each flower as it journeys through a garden, insect eating birds do just that and troll through the gardens and backyards moving through mulch and soil to find worms and various other insects. Carnivores consist of meat eating birds, these birds are able to find small wild life depending on the size, birds such as eagles eat larger meat left behind by other predators. Lastly, seed and fruit eating birds find fruit trees scatter across properties and find the nutrition through these. When you hand feed baby birds or very young birds, you need to feed them every two hours around the clock. As they grow you can spread the feeding time out to every 3 or 4 hours, and just keep spreading the time between feedings as they grow. In feed stores, pet stores, & pet catalogs bird formulas that are available don't give the birds the high protein that is needed for a healthy bird. A need exists for a healthy nutritious bird formula to hand feed birds.
Various attempts have been made to solve the problems which may be found in the related art but have thus far been unsuccessful. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a recipe for bird food for hand feeding young birds should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a recipe for bird food for feeding young birds comprising a plurality of nutrients for a healthy bird and to avoid the above mentioned problems.